Our Story
by Skywalker2101
Summary: "Young love is a flame; very pretty, often very hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. The love of the older and disciplined heart is as coals, deep-burning, unquenchable." When a young woman comes to the Alliance in the aftermath of ESB, a certain rebel falls for her and finds that the two aren't too different after all. Rated T for language...
1. Prologue I: Dreams

**Our Story**

**Prologue Chapter I: Dreams**

The time is one standard month since the Rebel Alliance's crippling defeat in the hands of the Galactic Empire.

A beautiful young woman was casually lounging in the pilot's seat in the cockpit of her Corellian smuggling freighter- the _Firefox_.

A glass of Corellian champagne was casually eased into her delicate left hand. In her prosthetic right hand was her weapon of choice: one of her twin azure-bladed lightsabers. On her beautiful yet weathered face was an expression of turmoil, of pain, and of nervousness.

Her twin brother Riley had asked her if she'd been nervous with a gentle brotherly smile. She'd shaken her head 'no' in response. He sat next to her in the co-pilot's seat and leaned towards her, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin resting in his palms.

He reached over and gently kissed his twin sister's cheek. "I'm worried about you, Karen." Karen sighed and looked at her twin. "I'll be fine, Riley." Riley hesitantly nodded then rubbed her shoulder and stood up to go.

She closed her eyes. She thought back about everything that had happened in her life. Her parents' deaths, her being continuously chased from one end of the galaxy to the next. She often thought of one single thought: _What would Mom and Dad say about all of this?_

She pinched the bridge of her nose having felt a migrane growing. She gave a sigh as she thought, _Will I ever stop being chased? Will my life end before that happens?_ Her migrane grew the more she thought.

She heard claws against the durasteel floor of the _Firefox_. She looked back towards the entrance to the cockpit to see a large, gray canine. _My wolf._ The wolf panted steadily panted as he made his way to sit at his master's side. Karen eased her lightsaber from her right hand before she reached down to stroke the wolf's soft silvery fur. She smiled as she looked at the wolf, who was continuing to steadily pant. He licked her hand with plenty of gentleness. Karen gave a soft sigh as she asked her wolf, "Cameron, do you think that the Empire will decide to stop chasing me in time for me to have a family?" _  
_


	2. Prologue II: Wishes

**Prologue Chapter II: Wishes**

The time is one standard month the Rebel Alliance's crippling defeat in the hands of the Galactic Empire on the ice planet of Hoth.

The young man with blazing sapphire blue eyes and messy sandy blonde hair sat by the window of his quarters, staring out from his place on the second floor towards the seemingly unending sea of the tall grasses that seemed to glow in the light of the full moon. Most of this planet's land was barren except the very few settlements that mostly consisted of some agricultural farms.

Chalacta's biggest city reminded Luke Skywalker of his old home. Well, more so reminded him of Mos Eisley, the biggest city on Tatooine he'd been to. The planet made him feel more at home, giving him the satisfaction to give a small smile. The planet wasn't as sweltering as Tatooine and wasn't as frozen as Hoth, but was perfectly in between. The Alliance had arrived just a bit into Chalacta's mild winter. It never snowed on the planet; it just rained here and there. On the occasion, it was an eruption of thunder and the downpour of rain. Other- and most- times, there was the rather gentle whimper of the thunder and the soft scattered rain.

Luke silently thought of what had happened just a month previously. He'd found out his father wasn't really dead.  
Good, right?

Wrong. So _very_ wrong.

His father was the Emperor's servant. Darth Vader was his father. That… beast the entire galaxy suffers in the hands of is his father. He'd hacked off Luke's right hand, plus begrudged him of his lightsaber.

Luke remembered the living nightmare as if it had been moments before. In a terrifying moment, his f- Vader had used his lightsaber to cut through the bone and the muscle and the flesh of Luke's right forearm. He'd cried out with agony as the blood red sword of light had neatly cleaved through. He'd watched as his hand- still clutching the relic of the past that was his father's former lightsaber- be swallowed into the depths of Cloud City's core.

Vader called out for Luke to join him at his side so they could overthrow the Emperor, that he would have foreseen his demise in the hands of the father and his son. Luke had looked down to where his severed hand and lightsaber had gone: down... down... and down.

That's where he chose to go.

He went down...

And down...

And kept going down until he hit solid ground.

He'd groaned in pain as he hit the metal surface of the garbage disposal. The garbage disposal opened, bringing Luke to fall even farther.

He did.

He'd slammed onto a weather vane, bringing another groan to escape his parched lips. He called to Leia in a dire attempt to live. He'd found his left arm growing numb after some time. Just before he'd heard the roar of the _Falcon_'s engines he'd felt himself slipping from the weather vane he held onto for dear life. He saw the _Falcon_ beneath him and let himself fall into the opened hatch at the _Falcon_'s top. He held Leia close knowing that Leia was with a broken heart because they both knew Han would be gone for now.

Here he was now, thinking of how awful that day had been. He didn't just feel awful emotionally, no. He felt awful physically as well. He was literally forgetting to eat; his ribs were visible from beneath his shirt.

Just then he heard his stomach grumble loudly; he knew he was hungry and that he needed the food. His eyelids were growing heavy from how tired he was; he hadn't slept in days, weeks even. He leaned the side of his head against the window pane and gave a weak sigh. "I wish there was someone in this ill-fated galaxy that could understand me," he whispered, his voice nearly silent.


	3. Chapter I: Visiting

**Chapter I: Visiting**

The day had started out perfectly fine. My twin brother Riley had notified me that he and my other brother Troy were out doing the adventurous things they did when they weren't smuggling. I'd given my wolf- a male I'd named Cameron- a good sized chunk of meat for just _something_ to eat since the damn canine just loved to chow. After checking up on them, I was off to check up on my younger brother Jay and my younger sister Amelia.  
Both of them had been in the Alliance at the time.

I was too at one point. That was a bit before my smuggling career, but it was just a bit after I quit bounty hunting with Boba Fett, who had been my partner. Ironically- being wanted and furiously chased by the Empire as I was- Fett was the one hired by the Emperor to hunt me down and bring my pretty head to him so he can have it settled on his desk.

I'm Karen Rosa. I'd been a bounty hunter, a Rebel, a smuggler for the longest of times, and a Jedi for the shortest. From the deep brown hair steadily growing from my scalp to the Force-sensitive blood pumping through my veins, men- smugglers, Imperials, and Rebels alike- have branded me to be the sexiest woman alive. I have the smugness to claim it within, as well. Some have claimed for my emerald eyes to perfectly match the jewel.

I'd _honestly_ agree.

Some claim for me to be the fairest of them all.

I'd never agree.

Some of my employers have branded me as a liar. Others a thief.

One-hundred percent agreeable on all ends of the conversation.

Many _could_ say I'm sweet as candy.

True on _some_ parts.

_I_ say I'm protective of the pack.

_I_ say that's magnificently true on all settlements of _any_ contract.

Away from that, I'd docked my ship- the _Firefox_- in the hangar of the Rebel base Jay and Amelia were staying at on Chalacta in the Mid Rim. Amelia was the first one who greeted me as I walked down the boarding ramp, running up to me faster than I could run from an Imperial jail after I'd been imprisoned and tortured. She was happily grinning at me as she squeezed me close to her. I'd smiled back at her and held her close.

Jay- being more mature than his age- steadily walked up to me. He leaned against the boarding ramp's supports as he asked, "How long are you staying _this_ time?" Amelia wore a concerned expression as she looked up at me. I'd simply sighed and told him, "I'm staying longer this time, Jay. That much is for sure." Being the smuggest sibling after me, Jay looked at me with a big grin across his face as he asked, "Why? Do you wanna stick around because you're into saving Han?"

I glared at him and managed to grit out, "It's because..." Jay crossed his arms and gave a very smug grin. Amelia stopped hugging me as I ran the fingers of my prosthetic right hand through my hair, exasperated at the fact that I was the oldest sibling and I was arguing with second smuggest sibling in the family. I sighed as I glared at my younger brother and said, "You know Han is just a fellow smuggler. Plus, he's got himself a _princess_. You know he likes Leia and not me, don't you?"

Leia was the princess of Alderaan. She's a good friend of mine and very respected among the Rebellion's ranks. I never understood how Han got himself involved in this damn war, but he never chose either side from what he'd told me in the past.


	4. Chapter II: Clearing Things Up

**Chapter II: Clearing Things Up**

Look; I'll clear you up on a couple o' things before I move on. First off, Han Solo was one of my smuggling buddies before he got involved with this kriffin' war. Second, I was in the Alliance for quite a time- even causing the failure of a mission or two. You may be asking _Why? What for?_.

First off, I (not necessarily _me_) blew the cover of my squad. They'd gotten themselves to the safety of our ship while I'd fended of the stormtroopers. _Stormtroopers?!_ I may hear you civilian readers gasp out. Yes, the white-armored former clones.

Once I'd cleared the danger from my path, Vader showed up. _Vader?!_ I may hear you gasp once more. _Yes..._ is the answer I'd groan back in return to those people who would be constantly interrupting me.

I knew in an instant Vader wasn't surprised to see me.

He'd told me before, _Your demise in my hands is inevitable._

He'd decided to remind me of that fact.

_ I_ decided to remind _him_ of the fact that _I_ was a Jedi (_At the time I had been training to be a Jedi_).

We talked of foreseeing one's demise in the hands of the other.

He'd interrupted me in his baritone voice, _Enough talk._

With that he'd ignited the blood red blade of his lightsaber, the crimson blade extending just a meter from the hilt.  
I did the same, igniting the azure blades of my twin lightsabers at the same time as I loosely held them in each of my hands, the blade of each growing to just about a meter from the hilt.

We traded blow for blow; blocked strike after strike.

One single, powerful blow was simply too much against my failing strength.

_ One_. Only _one_.

The crimson blade neatly cleaved through my right forearm, causing a cry of pain to escape my lips.

I was _defeated_.

Defeated by the Dark Lord.

A day I'd never thought I'd see.

The _single_ day I _never_ planned to see.

The same beast that had killed my parents.

My _Jedi_ parents.

As I was on my knees as I watched the lightsaber from my left hand clatter to the ground a few feet away from my crumpled body as I cradled the stump that was now left of my right arm.

He stared at me through unseen pupils, _You clearly knew this was coming._

I decided to simply nod, my gaze distant and away from the moment I thought to be my demise; the moment I thought to be the end of me.

I looked back at him, my emerald pupils on the crimson blade that was stained with the deaths of more people than I could meet, more people than I could ever see with my own eyes.

The crimson blade that was stained with the deaths of my parents' fellow Jedi, the friends they trusted with their lives.

No. My mother had taught me that lesson clearly.

My parents' fellow Jedi were their _brothers_ and their _sisters_; their mentors and their pupils.

They had been their _other_ family.

Just like now my only family is my brothers and sisters; my three brothers and my sister.

The flesh of my flesh and the blood of my blood; my family.

I'd suddenly decided on the stupidest thing to ask since I wanted to see my parents again. I wanted to be with them; give them all the hugs they deserve. Shed all the tears I had left unshed for nearly two decades (_That is... well, now it'd be nearly two decades. Then- when I'd faced Vader- it'd only been seven._).

They had died when Riley and I'd been ten; we'd been born far from the Core Worlds and Coruscant just _hours_ before the Empire had risen from the ashes of what had been left of the Republic and the Old Jedi Order.  
I'd felt them die; felt their hearts stop as they became one with the living Force. I'd remembered standing before the Sith and his ignited crimson lightsaber as I protectively stood in front of Riley, Troy, Jay, and Amelia (_oldest to youngest for the reader's knowledge_) as I'd said in the best adult voice I could muster, even at the age of ten, _You'll have to get through me to get to my brothers and sisters._ I knew he could kill me in an instant and then he'd kill my brothers and sisters, too.

He didn't.

He'd just stared at me long and hard, prob'bly contemplating whether I was worth the kill or not. Then he'd just walked away, leaving us _orphans_.

I'd decided to get the quick yet painful death my parents had had nearly two decades earlier, far from that Imperial factory on Coruscant.

_ Whatever happened to your family?_

Then- at the time- I'd silently laugh at my own question when I'm left alone with my own thoughts. Now... I'd understood why he'd never answered my question. He hadn't even known then.

Vader had his lightsaber raised to kill me then and there. I cringed with tears threatening to escape my squeezed-tight eyelids and waited for the killing blow for me to join my parents.

It never came.

I looked up to see his arms physically shaking. I felt his mental barriers were crumbling before my eyes. The metal hilt of his lightsaber clattered to the durasteel ground.

I felt something I'd never felt before from the feared Dark Lord of the Sith.

I'd felt... _fear_.

_ Fear?_, I'd wondered, my face contorting to show the confusion building up, _Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, is _afraid_? Of what?_

He seemed to feel my thoughts; he _must_ have.

He answered in his baritone voice, sounding like a deepened whisper, _Close your eyes and stretch out to me._  
My heart seemed to stop for what seemed like an eternity. I hesitantly did what I was told.

I saw flashes of molten colors; some blues and greens; plenty of reds and yellows and oranges (_I saw some black in there... seeming like it was charred; like it was burned._).

I felt pain and health; life and death; loyalties changed; betrayals and realizations; darkness and light.

I felt... _love_... and _hate_.

And it all happened in seconds.

I opened my eyes and was left speechless.

He was on his knees, a fair distance separating us... a _rather_ fair distance of the polluted air separating us.  
I swallowed the frightened lump in my throat and stuttered, _Wh-what happened to you?_ His baritone voice was nearly silent as he looked away from me. _Too much._

But I felt something I never felt within the Dark Lord.

I felt _light_. One, single bright light shining through his heart and into the Force.

Was I a fool to feel such a thing from a man with the title of _Executioner_? Or did a bit of my brain suddenly call out to me and say _You know you feel the light shining through. You know there's still a chance to redeem his darkened heart._? I'll take the first one as a _no_ and the second as a _yes_.

He stood up in an attempt to leave. In an attempt to leave me to rot in my place as I was on my knees, the stump that was left of my right arm.

I gazed at him, a fire of pure hate in my eyes.

_So you're just gonna leave? Just like that?_

He turned around, his cape following him like a shadow. He _knew_ what I'd say next. I _knew_ he knew that.

_You're gonna leave me to rot just like you did seven years ago?_

He walked up to me to the point that he was at least two feet from me. He knew I was strong.

He knew I was capable of defeating him.

_I will make you a deal._ He decided to say. _A deal?!_ I'd exclaimed in return. He nodded his helmeted head. I was hesitant to ask him, _What is it?_ He began to explain his deal. I will protect you from the Emperor and in exchange you must do something for me.

I instantly shook my head._ The one thing I've heard of you doing was going back on your deals. I won't be the fool to accept your little deal._

He nodded his helmeted head once again.

_I have heard your former partner Fett was to be paid for bringing you to the Emperor dead._

I scoffed and declared, _I can deal with my own affairs, Vader._ I heard what seemed almost like a chuckle. _Just like your father. Stubborn to the core regardless of the situation._ I felt what seemed like a flame in my eyes and snarled, _Don't you dare to speak of my father!_ He glared at me long and hard, just like he had seven years earlier. I added, _He was a better man than you could ever be._ He nodded then boomed out in that baritone voice of his, _He looked up to me at one point._ He began to walk away once more then turned back to say, _He looked up to Anakin Skywalker in both of our lives._

I was left speechless and voiceless by his proposal.

Could Anakin Skywalker- Hero of the Clone Wars, Hero with No Fear, the Chosen One- be Darth Vader, the [second] most feared man alive? I was left to wonder for a decade longer after I'd found out.

How could such a symbol of good- one so noble and pure- turn to the very symbol of evil- the other so dreaded and dark? I was left unanswered for what seemed like an eternity.


	5. Chapter III: Reunion with the Princess

**Chapter III: Reunion with the Princess**

I'll pick up on the moment I'd left off at.

From the corner of my eye as I'd argued with Jay, I'd noticed Leia walking towards us. She gave me a gentle smile and told my younger siblings that she needed to speak with me alone. They had easily complied as I gave a resigned sigh.

Leia gave me a gentle smile and I knew in an instant that there'd be a bit of begging on the way. I had _always_ known Leia inside and out; how she always started never surprised me.

She gave me a soft sisterly smile. I politely smiled back at her.

She sighed, "Are you alright?" I nodded wordlessly. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "Are you?" She nodded wordlessly.

I gave a sigh and crossed my arms over my chest. "Leia, I know you're here to _once again_ attempt to get me back into the Alliance." There was a bit of sarcasm in my tone, but I just wanted to go on with this.

Leia just looked at me, her eyes narrowed. "I just wanted to tell you that there's a dance in a few days." A gasp escaped my lips. I bit my lower lip, unable to find the next words to say.

Or even ask.

I sighed then asked, the shock evident in my tone, "A _dance_? In a time of such despair?" She nodded then replied, "I didn't want to have this dance. Not now." She started to walk away then she looked back at me, the pain now very clear in her now-dulled brown eyes.

"_Especially_ not now."

I sighed and asked, "This is about Han, isn't it?" She twirled back around to face me with a bit of grace. "You know?" I'd chuckled as I replied, "Who doesn't know about the _wonderful_ fairy tale _The Princess & the Smuggler_?"

She'd groaned as she turned away.

I snickered helplessly. "C'mon, Leia! I haven't got my hug yet!" She turned around and glared at me, looking a tad bit soulless for a bit. I opened up my arms to my full armspan in preparation for the hug. Leia rolled her eyes with a gentle smile as she walked over to give me the hug. We held each other for a long bit.


	6. Note to the Reader(s)

**-VIEWERS-**

Next chapter has the different POVs, not just Karen's. I'm really hoping you're enjoying this. Oh, plus I was going to do a Star Wars crossover with the book called Legend. It's by this author Marie Lu and... well, you'll see when I post it in the future. Also, I'm bringing Luke back into this. Not only for the Luke fans, but he plays a HUGE role in this. Oh, the _disclaimer_: my [other] worst enemy asides from auto-correct:

I don't own Star Wars, but if I did, I'd have my very own Luke Skywalker XD. I own my characters and the _Firefox_, but nothing more than that.

Plus, enjoy this- I worked hard making up this story. Also, I'm not utterly positive I've got Luke down during his parts. Just review to make a suggestion on that. Also, (I know, I'm going on and on.) I enjoy the faves and the follows.

You're friendly neighborhood fanfic writer,

Skywalker2101


	7. A Dance? In a Time of Such Despair?

**Chapter IV: "A _Dance_? In a Time of Such Despair?"**

POV- LUKE

Leia had told me about this dance some two weeks before the big day. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she didn't want it to happen. Not now.

_Especially_ not with Han out there in the depths of the unknown.

I'd heard the rumors of a very sexy woman staying at that base on Chalacta a few days before that dance. She'd been in the Alliance at one point; she'd been a bounty hunter; she'd been a Jedi; and she'd smuggled with Han a few times.

More so... she'd fought Vader.

And lost.

The one thing I didn't know was her name.

I knew it would've been pointless to even _attempt_ to go to that dance, but I felt the Force pushing at me to go anyways. I carefully ran my hands along the tuxedo I'd had on. It had been hanging unused in my closet, simply collecting dust. After checking to make sure everything was alright and I wouldn't make a complete fool of myself, I made my way out of the 'fresher and out of my quarters. I hesitantly made my way to that base's mess hall, where Leia had told me where this dance would be.

I avoided the center of the mess, where only a few were dancing. A more mournful tune was playing since, well... we'd lost at Hoth, Han was gone and frozen in carbonite, everyone was sad, and a hell of a lot more stuff than that. I casually sipped at the glass of Corellian champagne perched in my hand- my left one- as I stood by and watched as only a few others dance to the mournful tune that played.

POV- KAREN

I never wanted to go to that dance. Despite Amelia and Jay going, I didn't want to go. I'd decided to go anyways, though. I felt the Force pushing me to go, despite me not wanting to go.

I still didn't want to go to that Force-forsaken dance.

I decided to wear a lighter grey dress that had my right thigh down to my right ankle exposed. I had crimson lipstick on my lips. Light grey high heels that matched my dress were on my feet.

I was hesitant to make my way off the _Firefox_ and to the mess hall. I decided to stand at the sidelines and watch as only a few others- including as Jay danced with Amelia- as they danced to the mournful tune that continue to play. I slowly sipped at my Corellian red wine.

Within no time at all, I found a pair of sapphire blue orbs settled on me. I'd given a sigh and turned away.  
I was in no mood to be picking up a man. I'd been a fool to wear such a dress to make me look that kriffin' attractive.

I shouldn't have.

I shouldn't have.

I just shouldn't have.

POV- LUKE

As soon as she had walked in the mess hall, I was completely awestruck. I'd never seen her before, that was for sure.

Her light grey dress emphasized her deep brown hair. Even at being at least ten feet away, could see as her emerald green eyes twinkled under the rays of the slightly dimmed light of the mess hall. Her crimson colored lipstick was bright and bold, bringing out the beauty of her face.

I'd realized I'd been staring since I saw her turn away to go to the exit.

I was so awestruck by her beauty that I didn't realize that she had been that very sexy woman the Rogues had been raging on and on about.

I didn't even know her name... but, I was in love.

I weaved my may to the same exit she was heading to.


	8. Chapter 8: The Aftermath

**Chapter V: The Aftermath**

POV- KAREN

I'd left that dance as soon as I could. I didn't want to dance. I didn't want to pick up anyone.

I didn't want to.

I _wouldn't_ want to. I was simply much too afraid of a long-lasting relationship with someone during that damn war.

I'd already lost more than I wanted to.

I heard the sound of steadily running footsteps.

I sighed then I turned around to see the man with beautiful sapphire irises- the man who'd had his eyes on the prize. He gave a gentle smile as he said, "I didn't mean to stare at you. You're just very beautiful."

His smile was of genuine love. No, not passion nor lust; not some false smile nor an evil smile.

All I saw was a loving smile.

All I felt in my heart towards him was true love.

"Young love is a flame; very pretty, often very hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. The love of the older and disciplined heart is as coals, deep-burning, unquenchable."

My father had told me that when I'd been young myself and had my heart torn apart like paper. I'd had tears streaming down my face. My crush loved another girl. My father had held me close to him then told me that as he had wiped away my tears with his thumbs.

I knew to wary of strangers, but I trusted this man.

He was in the Alliance; an _ally_.

I gave a sigh as I continued to look at the rather handsome man. I'd told him that it was fine. "It isn't _alright_," the blue-eyed man insisted. "I'd been taught that it isn't polite to stare."

I saw the mischief twinkling in his beautiful eyes as he reached for my right hand and gentle kissed its back. "It especially isn't polite to stare at beautiful ladies like you." I'd grinned as I chuckled. Somehow- just _how_?- he'd managed to keep a straight face. I gave him a gentle smile. "You're cute, Blondie." He looked a bit offended by the nickname. "You really are."

With that, I decided to go. I didn't look back in an attempt to look braver than I really was.  
As much as he really was cute- more so _handsome_- I didn't want a relationship in a time that I could lose him; lose him to this war. I didn't know a thing about him- not even his name.

POV- LUKE

I'd gaped at her as she left me to stand there.

I didn't know what to do.

Didn't know what to say.

Didn't know what to think.

I gave a resigned sigh then I walked away from where she had left me standing there. It must've been that my mind felt it was too awkward to move away from where I'd been left to stand. I'd sighed then simply walked away, my head held low. No one else was around except for my shadow, which just slumped along as I walked away from the spot she'd left me at.


End file.
